


9s Toe-sucking Ass-sniffing Adventure

by AllThatMushyStuff



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Explosion, F/M, Scents & Smells, rimjob, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThatMushyStuff/pseuds/AllThatMushyStuff
Summary: After the bunker falls to the virus 2b and 9s attempt to prevent the virus in a very lewd way.





	9s Toe-sucking Ass-sniffing Adventure

9s’ Ass-sniffing Toe-sucking Adventure

“Oh no 2b!” said the little twink, his tiny wee-wee flip flapping about in shock. “The Bunker’s been infected with a virus what are we going to do!?”

2b flexed her powerful ass-muscles before responding, which flooded the area with her potent anal-pheremones. 9s’ little cherry boy body could barely stand the powerful ass-stink wafting out of 2b, and started rubbing his 3-inch stiffy as 2b consulted the pod.

“Pod, advice.”

“This unit believes you should make your anus available to your battle- partner, that should lower your chance of infection.”

“Hmm,” 2b hummed, her big ol’ booty cheeks clapping with each step she took over to 9s’ wriggling slimy form. “9s open your nostrils.”

She self-destructed over the greasy little guy, blowing off both their clothes and sending her ass jiggling in such a frenzy that it gave her an ouchy on her bumbum. The little scouter boy immediately noticed the incredibly fucking tiny bruise on his mistress’ butt on began trying to kiss it better, not sparing a second thought in his dumb whore brain what bringing his fragile olfactory receptors that close to 2b’s fat stank-factories would do to his pathetic willpower circuits. 

“9s! Look out!” 2b called, trying to move her ass away from the tiny little clit-dicked bitch boy. “Not the cheeks! The anus itself!” Unfortunately for the bimbo-bot her mountainous gluteus-maximus had trapped his head inbetweeen her sweaty ass-mountains, keeping his nose saturated and refusing the precious butthole-nose contact that would protect them from the virus. 

“This unit will assist,” the pod droned, using his widdle arms to peel  
apart 2b’s big booty. The whoredroid immediately thrust her anus at 9s’ very willing nose, but in her frenzied state instead of his nose it impacted lips, and like a horny lamprey eel he latched on and with the force of a thousand vacuums began sucking on her dark donut.

“Nines not that! Anything but that! Yamate!” She wriggled and tried to force him off her forbidden hole, but 9s was using the full strength off his fusion-powered abomination body to get every bit of sweat and stink out of 2b’s ass into his disgusting little toilet-mouth. 

Soon enough 2b’s whorish programming took over and she began grinding and gyrating her oversized puckering her new rim-bot. She was so lost in the throes of the full-on anal assualt she didn’t notice a red eyed robot dressed in full Whore-ya combat gear approach the perverted pair (the outfit was just some fishnets on her titties and some grease on her toes). She took another step towards them as 2b looked up in shock, and ripped off her blindfold to reveal none other than!.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... Operator 60!

“Aww 2b, it’s so nice that you’re letting that disgusting little cucky rim your special spot, but I’ll let you feel even better!” 

2b yelped as her former lesbo gal pal pulled a syringe out of her hoo-haw and began cackling like a doctor about to shoot autism into a baby. She tried to run but she was firmly planted in place by 9s’ firm mouth-grip on her bootyhole. She had no choice but to accept the virus-laden load 60 shot all over her face and titties, and moaned in horny terror as sensation shot all through her body, until it all finally settled in her toes. 

“Oh ohohohohohoho…” she groaned like a little toe-slut as the grass below her stroked every inch of her sweaty little piggies. 

“Well…” 60 giggled, stroking an errant strand of 2b’s hair with one of her toes. “I’ll leave you… two be!” She cackled madly as she crab-walked away, leaving a trail of pussy juice and lube. 

“Nines,” 2b groaned powerfully, finally getting stupid thin-pricked cuckhold ass sniffer to finally pop his lips off her quivering shithole long enough to look up, as he noticed her now red eyes. “Sucka mah toes.”

“2… 2b I can’t! It’s forbidden!” He protested, yet the virus filled cumbot saw his tiny dick poking through his cute little marching band shorts.

“So is eating ass 9s, yet you still loved it.” 2b tied a lunar tear in her hair, then took it out and shoved it up her ass, making a lovely anal ornament. “Don’t make me repeat myself, or I’ll step on you.”

9s couldn’t help but cum a little, shooting about a gallon of cum all over himself as he imagined her sweaty toes rubbing all over his face.

“Fine, I’ll do it! For you- 2b!” With a triumphant yell he revved up his mouth like a chainsaw and latched onto her big toes, receiving the most retarded sounding whore moan any cunt on legs had ever made in return. He licked every single inch of the toe, popping it in and out of his mouth, and making sure to pass his tongue underneath the toenail. With each suck 2b moaned, with each lick she grunted, and with each nibble he was showered with a fresh sprinkle of twat-lube from her now gaping cockhole. 

“Mmmmm, 9s well done.” 2b took her toes from his mouth, eliciting an autistic whimper of disappointment from the completely mentally destroyed 9s. “Open up!” And with a scream she shoved her whole foot into his mouth, reaching and pinching his uvula with her toes and lovingly stroking his tonsils. 

It was more than 9s fractured mind could take, and as her big toe breached his esophagus he came with the force of a thousand past 9s, all cucked before being murdered by the now toe-slutty 2b. Such was the force of his jizz-cannon that the pair were launched from the ground, being propelled high above the city ruins, splattering the resistance camp and Pascal’s village with his musky nut butter. Devola and Popola each took big whiffs of his impressive load, remembering a time long ago when someone similar to him used to cum on their faces and feet daily. Pascal tried to make the children go inside, but they started building cum-men and making jizz angels, and he didn’t want to sadden them. Pascal wasn’t about that gay shit though, and went indoors.

Emil himself saw the beautiful form of the two sailing through the air, 2b’s foot lodged in 9s’s mouth and his dick now flailing and pushing out more fluid than the Alaskan oil pipeline. 

“I wish Nier had snapped my fucking neck.” He went to the desert and buried himself. 

The two’s flight didn’t last much longer, sadly, they impacted the tower and begin to push it upwards. 2b, finally dumb cumming enough to gain post-nut clarity realized what was happening, and tried to pull her foot out of 9s’ throat, but the sensation of her wiggling only made his cum-flow that much more potent. The tower crumbled under his mighty orgasm, and soon enough only the ark itself was left, launching prematurely just like 9s’ orgasm, as the machines desperately tried to escape the white tide of 9s’ mighty load. 

“9s! You have to stop nutting!” 2b shouted, but he was too lost in the throes of pleasure, the scent her foot left on his face being enough to sustain him. “We’re being launched into the upper atmosphere, if you cover the whole earth in your man-milk humanity will never be able to return!” 9s just found the idea of killing humanity kinda hot, so his stream increased further.

2b now knew in her little fake heart what she had to do. With all her strength she pushed apart her ass further than it had ever stretched, her once-puckered hole now wide enough to fit an entire child. “Pods! Now!” She shouted, and the pod latched onto either side of her distended ass cheeks, propelling her faster than sound onto the tip of 9s cock. The now completely chad dude let out a dumbtarded moan at the sensation of her slippery ass sliding onto his swelling cock, which by now was nearly as big as him. 

The ark was still fleeing though, and there were so many strands of thick, sticky nut connecting them that both androids were dragged behind it. 2b couldn’t help but cum her little mind out at the sensation of entire oceans of salty boy yogurt flooding her ass, soon distending her stomach so large she looked more like a blimp than a bimbo. Both the ark and the two fuckdroids left earth’s atmosphere, the cum strands finally breaking and the machines leaving that entire fucking mess behind them. As they finally made it into orbit 2b tried to sigh in relief, but instead vomited enough cum to impregnate a billion women. Now, 9s’ nut would rotate around the planet and burn up in the atmosphere, making the entire world smell like a teenage boy’s sheets, but still kinda habitable. She tried to pop her ass off 9s’ distended erection but found he had grown so massive that he was wedged firmly in her internal circuitry. She could feel the waterproofing of her body breaking down and knew she didn’t have long.

“9s, I just want to say, before you pop me like a water balloon at a kid’s birthday party, I love you…” She trailed off and tried to cry a single tear dramatically, but more cum just flooded out of her tear-ducts. “And I’m sorry, I knew how strong my ass-stink was, and I should never have let you near toes as arousing as mine.” She looked up at the infinite stars, eahc white dot reminding her of a little sperm. “At least… you finally lost your virginity…” She let out a disgusting cum-gurgling burp. “And maybe… we’ll meet again in the next life… and I can truly be… your cock-sleeve…”

With the sun framed behind the Earth, and her final goodbyes 2b finally burst, with a giant wave of cum exploding out of her now shattered form. The cum swirled in a giant wave, settling in orbiting rings around the world like a muskier version of Saturn's. 9s finally got that last nut out, and with another little poot of cum finally achieved true post-nut. He looked out on 2b’s destroyed body, crying now manly tears as he huddled up to what was left of her. 

As her white-painted corpse started to drift away into the infinite expanse of space he grabbed the last piece of her body he could reach, ripping it away as the rest was carried away by the residual force of the nut-splosion. It was her leg, which he delicately wiped the cum off of. To his surprise the toes were still sweaty, especially the little webbing between each little digit. With both sad and happy tears in his yes, he popped a toe into his mouth, and sobbed while jackin’ it- in space. 

The End


End file.
